Generations
by The Voice Of The Voiceless
Summary: Taking place after the events of Brotherhood. and a Sequel to Child Development Fanfic. Taking a look into the new life of the Elrics, Leo and Kat. Enjoy
1. Back To The Past

June 1st 1922 1:00 PM

A new family, a new life, a new beginning. I returned home from my 2 week business trip in Xing. I since it was so early in the afternoon i wanted to give Edwards children a little something when i return. Maybe some Chocolate Milk, or maybe Milk Chocolate. I never pissed off Edward in a long time.

*Knock Knock Knock*

Al: Ed your ramming it into my stomach, quit pushing so hard.

Ed: Shut up Al, this stupid chest is heavy

*I walk in without anyone noticing*

Me: Ed? Al? are you two ok?

Ed: Heeyyy Leo, your back.

Al: Welcome back bro, How was Xing.

Me: Meh, it was alright. I tell you something these people are bottomless pits. They eat like theres no tomorrow.

Ed: Yeah i already know.

Me: So whatcha got there. That is a really big chest.

Al: Precious memories and nostalgia stuff. It's from our childhood. Before we burned down our house we gathered all these old memories we can reminisce on. Nothing is all lost.

Me: Ah sweet. Hey turn on the radio and lets sit on the couch.

*Kat walks in the room*

Kat: Brother you're back.

Me: Hello Katrina! *Hugs* Lets sit on the couch. Were going through old memories.

Kat: Cool!

Ed: Theres too much stuff in there! We should've just left everything inside.

Al: Jesus Ed, why are you so stubborn

Winry: He has been like this all his life.

Ed: Honey, please don't get me started.

Winry: Sorry sugar, don't be mad at me.

Ed: Why would i get mad at you?

*Kiss*

Ed: Oh, Hey Jr. What are you doing?

Jr: Da Da, what that?

*Junior points at the huge chest"

Ed: Oh this? this is our chest of old memories when Me,mom, and Uncle Alphonse were young. Sit on mommy's lap as we look at our past.

Al: Look brother, its our photo book from preschool.

Winry: Look Junior, its your Daddy when he was 5, and your Uncle when he was 4.

Kat: And you still have the same haircut Alphonse.

*Al Laughs*

Me: And you still have that antenna Ed. And you have one too Jr.

Al: Hey look what i found. These were my old boots when i was a kid.

Me: You really love those boots. you wore them almost everyday at school.

Al: I doubt they still fit me.

Ed: Give them to Junior.

Kat: Those were the cutest little boots.

Al: Look what else i found, My stuffed kitty that Leo made.

Edwards daughter Trisha (named after their mother) crawled on the couch trying to grab the stuffed Kitty.

Me: She really likes the Cat Al,

*Al places a kiss on the daughter's cheek and hands her the Stuffed kitty*

Kat: Awwwww Thats what i love about you Alphonse. Class and cute.

Al: Hahahaha Thanks Kat.

Ed: Look, it's our graduation crowns.

Me: Awwwww sweet memories.

Winry: Put one of those crowns on Jr.

*Al puts the crown on Jr*

Winry: Awwwwwwwww your sooo cute Junior.

Little Jr Clings onto Winry.

Me: You ok Jr?

Winry: D'aww he gets shy sometimes.

*Edward outta nowhere bursts with laughter*

Me: What's so funny?

Ed: Take a look at this picture. You can clearly see Al's Butt.

*Everyone laughs except Al*

Al: Pffffftt yeah, everybody laugh.

Ed: Jeez how big is this chest?

Al: It's as big as your temper tantrums.

Ed: Shut up Al.

Ed: HA look, Its Winrys first Wrench.

Winry: OH MY GOD No wonder i couldn't find it.

Me: Oh by the way, I have some milk chocolates and some chocolate milk for Junior and Trisha.

Ed: WHAT? You are not giving my kids Vomit.

Winry: Oh, now you complain about milk now?

Ed: Tell Leo to stop, he's doing it just to piss me off

Winry: Don't swear in front of the kids like that. Quit acting so childish. I've been feeding them milk for years and now you blow your top about it? Junior, Trisha, you can have it after dinner don't listen to daddy.

*I look at Sister and Al*

Me: Thats Edward Elric for ya. 


	2. Dynamic Dinner

June 8th 1922

Dinner time

Me: Winry, this spaghetti is delicious. I must know what ingredients you put in the sauce.

Winry: Its a secret. Only me and grandma know it.

Me: Come on Winry, were all family here. You gotta tell us!

Ed: Yeah honey, the sauce is amazing.

Winry: Sorry baby, I still can't tell you. Its a secret Rockbell family recipe.

Me: Still, this is the best spaghetti i ever tasted. The chunky bits makes it even better, i hate to say but better than mothers spaghetti.

Kat: Brother, i'm offended.

Me: Sorry Kat, i'm just being honest.

Winry: Were having Apple Pie for dessert.

Ed: You make the best pies in amestris.

Winry: Stop it Baby, you're making me blush.

Ed: You're also the best Automail mechanic in the world.

Winry: Hehehehe Baby please stop, you making me too excited.

Ed: Well how about after dinner we go up to the bedroom and do a little tune up, Huh? does that sound like fun?

Me: Ed, Winry, you do know that the kids are at the table.

Ed & Winry...

Ed: Ummmmmmmmmmmm

Winry: Yeahhhhhhhhhh...You started it.

Ed: Hey!  
Me: No childish games at the table.

Ed: Yeah, this is awkward.

As the minutes roll by i heard a smash, it sounded like a plate shattering.

Winry: Aw Junior, you made a mess all over yourself.

*Junior Giggles*

Winry: *Sigh* i guess i'll have to start the bathtub. Come on Junior.

Al: Reminds me of when i was 2 years old. I used to slobber my dinner all over myself. Brother always laughed at me. Well, i gotta finish feeding Little Trisha...Ok sweetie last bite. The train is going in the tunnel. Choo-Choo. There we go, all gone.

Kat: Awwwww Alphonse, your soo adorable when you feed her.

Al: *Blushes* Thanks. People always said i was the more sweeter brother than Ed.

Ed: Oh yeah, you were a real charmer back then. Ed said with sarcasm.

Al: Pffffft yeah, back then you had a temper hotter than the sun. You needed serious therapy.

Ed: Oh yeah, well i like dogs way better than cats. And don't tell me i sound like Mustang right now.

Al: Take that back brother.

Me: Fellas Fellas, Quit fighting...Were having pie for dessert.

Ed: Jesus Christ Leo, your a greater couch potato than i am.

Kat: You two still fight? That must be embarrassing.

Al: Because brother always starts it.

Ed: Well you always bright stuff up stuff that i hate and don't care about.

Winry: Quit fighting, your pie is here.

Al: Yummy!

Ed: Al, has always been a sucker for some of Winry's pie.

Winry: Anyone want some whipped cream?

Al: Yes,Please.

Me: Save me seconds. and don't try to eat all of it again you little piggy.

Ed: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?

Me: You heard me, Little piggy. Oink Oink Oink.

Ed: Oh you asked for it.

*Ed grabs a slice of pie from the table and smashes it in my face*

Winry: ED!

Me: Oh, so you want to play rough Ay?

*I smashed a slice in the face of the stubborn midget*

Ed: Oh, You want a pie fight? I will give you a pie fight.

*Ed grabs another pie slice and chucked it at me. It misses and hits Alphonse square in the face*

Al: Oh yeah?

*We both ducked when Al threw the pie. It hits Winry in the face with a strong force*

Winry: *Whimpers*

Ed:...Leo started it all.

Me: You're the one that blew your top.

Al: Everyone just stop. You're making Winry cry.

*Winry runs out of the room crying*

Me: Little Trisha seems to be enjoying it.

Trisha: *Laughs*

Kat:...You two are idiots. 


	3. Pool Party

June 20th 1922

It's summertime again. It's 7:00 AM, me and Edward were just sitting on the couch. I was casually dressed, Ed was only in his underwear sometimes he can be a disgusting pig. But i still call him my bro, and he says i have a fatherly figure.

Me: Christ almighty, it's so damn hot. So Ed, is there any plans today? What are we gonna do?

Ed: I don't know yet, im still kinda tired.

Edward looks at the clock, his eyes eyes half open.

Me: Ed, please put on some pants, you're grossing me out.

Ed: What's so disgusting about it?

Me: Never mind. *Sigh* I wish i could pinch your cheeks again, like i did back then. What happened to your innocence Ed?

Ed: My innocence died a long time ago.

Me: Oh come on, just let me pinch your cheeks please?

Ed flinches

Ed: No, stop leo, i'm warning you!

Winry walks in

Winry: Um, is everything Ok?

*Awkward Silence*

Me: Everything's A ok.

Ed: Pfffffft.

Winry: You two are up early, Al and the kids are still sleeping.

Me: Ed, you stink, go take a bath.

Ed: Yeah yeah, don't rush me.

Ed gets up from the couch, I heard a loud crack.

Ed: OW, Dammit.

Winry: What's wrong baby?

Ed: I have a cramp in my automail, or something is loose. Check my leg after i get out of the tub.

Winry: Sure.

Me: Yo Winry?

Winry: Humph! your such a couch potato. What do you want Leo?

Me: Well, we never had a special family occasion in a long time, its been about a couple months. And we have plenty of money thanks to the military.

Winry: What are you suggesting?

Me: How about a family pool party and BBQ!

Winry: Hmmm that sounds like fun, but we don't have pool.

Me: We could go to my old house, we have a big pool and a nice backyard.

Winry: Thats nice, i need to get out of the house once in awhile. So, when are we having this little shindig.

Me: Well, the weather is nice, its the summer, we have meat and buns, why not today?

Winry: Well i don't know.

Me: You look tense. You really need to relax.

Winry: Well, Ok sure.

Me: Perfect, tell everyone we will have a pool party at noon.

Winry: You got it.

12:30 PM Me: I still have the key to the house. By the way Alphonse, good job taking care of your body. you look good.

Al: Thanks Leo.

Kat: Yeah, you look totally fine.

Me: Kat, are you flirting again?

Kat: No brother, its just that im excited right now.

I unlock the house door.

Ed: Its Empty, Everything is empty.

Me: Yeah i know. Home sweet home.

Winry: There's nothing here.

Me: Yeah, im stripping down the house. My mother always wanted her own flower nursery. So im turning the house into a greenhouse. The only thing i have in the house is my Bed, the BBQ grill, and a couple of giant statues in the backyard.

Ed: What about the pool.

Me: The pool is doing just fine.

Al: WOW this is the biggest house in Resembool. Your family must be rich.

Me: Used to be rich. My father spent most of our money on drugs and beer. Help yourself the pool is warm and ready for swimming.

1:00

Ed: Come on Junior, don't be afraid to jump in.

Jr: *Whimpers*

Ed: Its just water.

*Junior Jumps*

Winry: Good job sweetheart.  
Jr: *Coughs*

3:30 PM

Me: The burgers are almost ready.

Ed: About time im freaking starving here.

*Ed accidentally leans on one of the statues causing it to fall and break*

Ed: Oops. Sorry Leo.

Me: Meh, its fine. You can have one if you want. Im gonna be selling the rest.

Ed: Oh thanks.

Me: Oh, burgers are ready.

4 Minutes later

Ed: WOW these burgers are perfect.

Winry: Yeah, these are good.

Me: How's that burger Junior?

Jr:...*Big Bite*

Kat: He really loves it.

Me: ^_^

Winry: You know, we should have family occasions like these more often.

Me: I'm glad you liked it. Thank you.

Winry: No, thank you Leo.

Me: Come on lets get back to the house. Al, you coming.

Al: catch up with you in a minute, let me finish feeding Trisha.

Me: Ok sure.  
Al: It's getting cold out here. Im pruning up.

Little Trisha nestles on his chest.

Al: Hehe, you're such an angel Trisha.

*Trisha looks up at Al*

Trisha: Alu.

Al: Your first word. You said your first word.

Trisha: *Giggles*

Al: Im soooo proud of you.

Al kisses Trisha on the forehead.

Trisha grabs on his bangs and pulls on them.

Al: Ow, Hahahahaha.

Trisha: *Giggles* 


	4. A New Friend

July 4th 1922

Me: Hey Winry, have you ever noticed these last couple days little Junior has been playing by himself, He Doesn't share his toys with anyone including Trisha, and he's been crying because he feels lonely.

Winry: Lonely?

Me: Yeah, he gets bored of us really easy. I'm worried about him.

Winry: Junior is going to preschool in september.

Me: Yeah, thats what im worried about.

Winry: Why?

Me: Well, my Child Development skills are kinda rusty so i will tell you as much as i can. I want little Junior to have friends when he starts school, We should introduce him to something new, everything has just been bland so far. We should add something new. If not, it could affect his social and emotional development. Which means he could be an outcast. That's all i have to say for now.

Winry: Oh, well what do you have in mind?

Me: Let me talk to Junior for a second.

I walk up to Junior who is playing with building blocks.

Me: Hey buddy. Whatcha doing?

Jr:...

Me: I know your birthday is tomorrow, so i've been thinking that we should give you something special. Is there anything that you want?

Jr...Pet.

Me: Ah, a new family friend you could play with. Hmmm, i don't know if daddy would like that.

Jr: I want a surprise.

Me: Surprise? sure thing. *Pats head*

Winry: So, what did he say?

Me: He said he wants a pet for his birthday.

Winry: Oh my, i don't think he can handle the responsibility of taking care of a pet.

Me: Junior didn't say what kind of pet,he just said surprise me.

*Winry gasps*

Winry: Ed is not going to like this.

*Ed walks in curious*

Ed: Not going to like what?

Me: Well, Juniors birthday is tomorrow and uhhhh, he said he wants a pet for his birthday.

Ed:...What kind of pet?

Me: He wants it to be a surprise, so i really don't know.

Ed:...Absolutely not! we are not getting a pet.

Winry: Why? It will be fun for Junior. Maybe we can get him a Cat or a Dog

Ed: Winry, you know how i feel about pets. They're nothing but just disgusting fleabags.

Me: Ed, this could affect his social emotional development, introduce him to something different, before he goes to preschool. It would engage him in happiness and excitement. who knows, maybe he will make some new friends. Also it will teach him about responsibility.

Winry: Please sweetheart, its his birthday tomorrow.

Ed:...Fine. just don't give him a wild animal or something.

Winry: Thanks baby. *Kiss* After all, Junior does have your looks, but not your attitude.

Ed: Please don't make fun of my attitude.

Winry: But you're soo cute when you're angry.

Me: So, what do you think we should get him.  
Winry: ALPHONSE!

Ed: DO YOU HAVE TO YELL?

Winry: Well, Al is the only one in here that knows about pets and animals.

Al: Yes Winry?

Winry: Were getting Junior a pet for his birthday. Any suggestions Al?

Al: Im sure he will like a Cat.

Ed: *Facepalm* I knew you were gonna say that.

Winry: Cat? hmm, sure, Cat it is

Ed: Dammit Al, anything but a cat.

Al: You're no fun brother.

Me: The pet store is in Central city, it opens at 9:00, so we should get there at about 10:00. So Winry and Kat should stay with Junior and Trisha while me Ed and Al, will head over to Central to get a Cat.

Ed...Why do i have to go?

Me: Because I said so.

Ed: Fine, Whatever.

*Al nudges Ed*

July 5th 1922 12:00

Me: Happy Birthday Junior! We got you your very own Kitty.

*Junior waddles to the kitty who is in my hands and pets the Kitty*

Me: Do you like it?

Jr:...YAAAAAAAAAY!

Me: Be very careful with it.

Winry: Awwwwwww look at them!

Al: I told you so brother.

Ed: Hmph, a goldfish would be much better than a furball.

*Junior walks up to Edward with the Cat wrapped in his arms*

Jr: Pet?

*Ed hesitates for a second*

Ed: Sure, why not?

*Cat bites Ed*

Ed: OW!

Al: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA That's what you get brother!

*Everyone laughs except Edward*

Ed: Grrrrrrrrrrr. That cat is gonna get what's coming to him one day.

Winry: What should we call him?

Jr:...Squishy!

Al: That what i used to call my stuffed cat as a child.

Jr: *Giggles*

Winry: There's nothing more precious than a child's laughter.

Ed: Um hello, i'm in pain here!

Winry: Oh, sorry Ed.

Al: You like your new friend buddy?

Jr: BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!  
Al: Don't listen to Daddy, he can be a jerk sometimes. 


	5. Nightmares Part 1

July 8th 1922

Kat: Have any of you seen Alphonse? he wasn't here for breakfast. And its 11:30.

Ed: Probably still asleep, Go check his room.

Kat: Ok.

Kat walks up the stairs to the second door in the hallway. She quietly opens the door to find Al sleeping. Kat quietly walks up to his bed and kneels down in front of him. She pets his soft golden blond hair for a few minutes before he wakes up.

Al: Kat?

His voice was breaking, his eyes were red, his body was sweaty.

Kat: Hey there sleepyhead, its almost noon, You missed breakfast.

Al: Noon? Uhhhhhhhh.

Kat: What's wrong Al?

Al: I couldnt get any sleep, i feel

Kat: Aww you poor thing, want me to get you a sandwich, soup, or something?

Al: I can get something downstairs.

Kat: Al, I know this maybe hard for you right now but, could you try to stand up for me?

Al: I will try.

Al gets up on his feet.

Kat: How do you feel?

Al: A little stiff, but i'm fine.

Kat: Thats lovely. You sure you can walk down the stairs by yourself?

Al: Hold my hand just in case i fall.

Kat blushes Kat: Are you sure?

Al: Yeah, im kind of stiff i not feeling for hospitals today.

Kat:...

*They both were holding hands while walking down the stairs*

Ed: Well well well, what do we have here?...Jesus Al, you look like crap.

Al: Im a little sick right now, im just gonna grab a quick bite then im going back to bed.

Ed: Whatever you say bro.

3 Minutes later!

Winry: Junior, cats cant eat that kind of stuff, its not good for them. They need some cat food.

Jr: Squishy likes peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Winry: We can't give him sandwiches dear.

Ed: Al, are you gonna throw up?

Al: Brother, i dont feel so ...mmmmm

*Al ferociously throws up all over the floor*

Ed: AW AW AW DAMMIT AL!

Kat: ALPHONSE ARE YOU OK?

Winry: AL!

Me: OH DAMN!

Jr. UNCLE AL!

Ed: We need to take him to the hospital.

*Al passes out*

Me: Ed, call the ambulance.  
*Kat breaks down crying*

15 minutes later.

Me: Its Ok sister, he'll be fine.

Kat: *sniff* its just i wanted to tell him something important, but now i can't. My Al, my poor little Alphonse. I hope he is ok.

Me: Its Ok.

Winry: Poor Al.

Me: What happened when you were in his room Kat?

Kat: Al was feeling sick, and he said he was stiff And i sort of held his hand while we were walking down the stairs.

Me: Wait, you two held hands together?

Kat: Yes.

Me: I think i know what you're gonna ask him 


	6. Nightmares Part 2

July 8th 1922 6:00 PM

Kat took a trip to the hospital to visit Al

Kat: So doctor, how is Alphonse?

Doctor: He is doing just fine, Earlier he vomited all over the floor, unfortunately we found a small drops of blood in his vomit

Kat: Blood? Oh no!

Doctor: Don't worry, its nothing serious. Its probably from food poisoning or dehydration, may be some night sickness, were gonna run a diagnosis on him in a half hour to see what's wrong?

Kat: Is he gonna die?

Doctor: No, not at all.

Kat: Phew! Is it Ok if i stay in his room for a little bit?

Doctor: Sure.

Kat: Thank you.

Kat walks into the warm and stuffy hospital room where Al was eating a light dinner.

Al: Kat, you're here!

Kat: Hello dearie! how are you feeling?

Al: Better, im gonna be out of the hospital tomorrow.

Kat: Thats wonderful sweetie.

*Al has a soft smile on his face*

Kat: Hey Al, what was wrong with you this morning?

*Al takes a sip of water*

Al:...I had nightmares through the night, i felt sick and extremely tired.

Kat: What was your nightmare?  
Al hesitates for a second

Al: I was there...I...I was at the portal of truth...I saw myself again, In the Armor, i saw my body rotting, i could feel my body wasting away. Everything was white, Then it was pitch black for a long time. I was screaming MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP! 4 Years of my soul being in Armor, 4 Years of my body inside the gate, Pain, Suffering, Torture. But we helped a lot of people along the way, and that what me and brother feel proud of.

*Al cries*

Kat: Alphonse, Im here for you, and i will always be here for you. Good times and bad times. I have something to tell you. I've known you since you were 3 years old, i gave you hugs and kisses, a bandage when you're hurt, and a snack when you were hungry. you were soft and squishy like a pillow back then. you been through alot, me and Leo taught you about making the right decisions in life Fast forward today. Ever since Ed and Winry got married, we have been hanging out a lot for 3 years, Expensive dinners together, dancing, taking care of the children we did almost everything together, there's one more thing i have to tell you... But im afraid to say how i really feel about you Alphonse, I love you so much, And i know its rare for a female to say this, But...I...Its just.

Al: Don't be afraid to say it Kat, you can ask me anything.

Kat inhales and exhales

Kat: Alphonse Elric!

Kat reaches in her pocket and takes out a small black box. There is a ring inside it.

Kat: WILL YOU MARRY ME!

The room was silent for 10 seconds

Al:...Kat?

Kat: Yes?

Al:...Yes, i will marry you!

Kat: OH ALPHONSE!

*They both hug*

July 9th 1922

Al And Kat: WERE BACK!

Ed: Hey bro *Hug* feeling ok?

Al: Im feeling more than ok brother.

Ed: What were you two up to?

Kat: Weeeeeellll!

Ed: Well what?

Al And Kat: WERE GETTING MARRIED!

Winry spits out her coffee

Winry: OH MY GOD IM SOOOOOOO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!

Ed: Um Al, come talk to me in private.

Al: Sure brother, what's up?

Ed: Al, im happy for you and Kat!

Al: Aww thanks brother.

Ed: But there's a problem, What is May Chang gonna think?

Al: May!

TO BE CONTINUED 


	7. Wedding Day

August 1st 1922

Its Al and Katrina's wedding day.

Me: Kat, i'm so proud of you, your wedding dress is beautiful.

Kat: Thank you very much brother. Bye the way, i'm done with the name Kat, from now on call me Miss Katrina Elric Andrews.

Me: Sure, whatever you want.

Later in Als room

May: Alphonse?

Al: May, what are you doing here?

May: Ed invited me.

Al: Brother?

May: Yeah, its been awhile, how are you feeling about this?

Al: Nervous.

May: Al?

Al: Yes?

May:...Im really happy for you. I know what you're thinking, no im not jealous. I had a crush on you as well. and to be honest, im not a big fan of weddings. It's understandable, i have to be in xing as much as possible. if we ever got married it will be hard for me to do everything at once. You have a family in Resembool, I have business in Xing, so we won't be together as much. So im not mad Al. And im still a teenager.

Al: Im glad you understand, i really can't stay far away from brother, it's like a phobia or something.

May: Good luck Alphonse *Cheek Kiss*

Al: Thank you.

10 Minutes Later.

Ed: HEY LING!

Ling: Ed, long time no see. you remember Lan Fan right.

Lan: Its been awhile.

Ed: Yeah i know, just try not to eat all the food Ling.

Ling: Hey, you know the emperor of Xinx has to have food.

Ed: Have you met my son? My little Page Boy.

Junior: Hello.

Ling: The little fella looks just like you. How old is he?

Ed: He turned 3 last month.

Lan: How cute!

Ling: Where's Winry?

Ed: With the bride.

Roy: Fullmetal.

Ed: Well well well, Furher Mustang

Roy: So, your brother is getting married. Who is the lucky gal?

Me: That would be my sister.

Roy: Former 2nd lieutenant Andrews, it's been awhile. You still with the military.

Me: Nah, im done. I have plenty of money in my pocket.

Roy: Good to hear.

5 Minutes later

Al: If only mom and dad could see me now.

Ed: Dont get nervous ok baby bro?

Al: Sure big bro.

*Wagner Bridal Chorus Plays* Played on pipe organ

Ed: Just remember, if you get nervous im right next to you.

Katrina walks down the aisle with Winry

Pastor: Ladies and gentlemen, today we have gathered together to celebrate the marriage of Katrina Andrews, and Alphonse Elric. Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, who trust each other, who honor one another as individuals in that togetherness, and who wish to spend rest of their lives with each other. It enables the two separate souls to share their desires, longings, dreams, joys and sorrows, and to help each other through all uncertainties of life.

Katrina: I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life.

Al: The sun smiles on us today, our wedding day, and how can it not, for our love is stronger than forever and our hearts beat together as one. I promise to be a true and faithful partner from this day forward, in all life's circumstances, as we face them together. In the joys and sorrows, the good times and bad, in sickness or in health, be there for you, to comfort you, love you, honor and cherish you, now and forevermore.

*Puts Ring On Finger*

Pastor: Until now Katrina And Alphonse. have spent each moment of their lives as separate individuals. But from this day on, and every day after this day shall be shared and spent as one. By the power enthroned in me, by the country of Amestris, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride.

Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Andrews.

*They Both Kiss*

Everyone: Applause.

10 Minutes Later:  
Katrina: May Chang? is that you?

May: Its been awhile Katrina.

Katrina: You and Al were very close friends right?

May: Uhh, yeah, i secretly had a crush on him.

Katrina: Me too but now were married!

May: Yeah. Al.

Al: What?

May: Good luck, i will see you later!

Al: Bye!

6:00 PM

Katrina: The sunset looks beautiful.

Al: Yeah, i know.

Katrina: Al, i need to tell you something. I never really had any friends growing up. I don't know why but everyone thought i was annoying, unattractive, not worthy for a boyfriend. until i met you when you were a chubby bunny. you were the only one who talked to me, who listens to me, the sweetest boy in the class. After that, we hanged out for 3 years after Ed and Winrys wedding. To put it straight forward, you were my first friend ever.

Al: Awwwww thanks Kat!

Katrina: Please don't call me Kat anymore honey. Call me Katrina. 


	8. From Cradle To Grave

After the Katrina and Alphonse wedding, things have been running smoothly. More money, more food, more everything. Everyday after i work i pay my respect to Trisha and Hohenheim, by visiting the cemetery. My mothers grave was cracked for some odd reason, just like when my mom cracked from my father's drinking habit, I never really liked my father, he used to beat us up when we were kids, sometimes for his own pleasure, my mother didn't really know about the beatings, he always said they had an accident at school or fell or some other lame excuse. We were too afraid to tell mother because we don't want to be taking away from our wealthy house, we lost money FAST because of our fathers drinking problems. Mom couldn't take it anymore, so she went to a mental hospital. Once she got out, Dad was already dead, Kidney failure and a massive stroke, she had another panic attack. 6 years later, Mom decided to use Human Transmutation, Which failed by the way. She lost her left arm, she cut off the other arm on purpose. It's still a mystery why she did it, she tried Automail but decided she didn't want it because it was too expensive. Our mom was an excellent hugger, It's not possible to hug without arms. Yeah, Me and Ed had dysfunctional families. I love my mom, but my dad can rot in hell. 2 Months later, My sister Katrina is pregnant, having a baby with Alphonse, the crazy part about it was its Al was the one that wanted a child. it tooks some time for Katrina to make a decision on having a child or not, She accept it for Als sake. We were all very happy Except for Edward.

Ed: Oh great another mouth to feed.

Katrina: Shut up Edward. Gosh, you can be such a little bitch sometimes.

Ed: Who you calling little bitch?

Katrina: Just shut up.

Yeah, for 8 months they have been at eachothers throats. It was a pain in the ass to separate them. Especially when theres a baby inside of Kat, there was this one time when the baby was kicking.

Katrina: Hey Ed, can you hear the baby kick, put your ear to my stomach

Ed...I don't hear any-

*Kick*

Ed: Ow

Katrina: *Laughs*

Ed: UUgggh

Later on Kats water broke, we rushed to the hospital for them to deliver the baby. It took a couple hours.

Katrina: IT'S A BOY ITS A BOY!

Winry: Its beautiful,

Ed: He looks just like Al.

Al: He does look like me. How precious.

Me: What should we name him?

Katrina: Joseph. Little Joseph Andrews

So it was. Little Joseph Andrews, overtime he looked more and more like Alphonse with dirty blond hair. Just like Junior looks his father Edward. Speaking of Junior, he made so many friend in preschool, It was the same preschool at Resembool high school, I met Ms. Miller again, she was very happy to see me. Its kinda sad that she is retiring in a few months, she said she needed someone to replace her and she said i will be a perfect replacement. I took the Job. In show in tell, Junior brought his pet cat Squishy. It was a fun day. Junior always makes you smile when you are depressed. Edwards little ball of sunshine. Trisha Elric, she was named after their mother. The sassy sister, i think she got that attitude from Ed, not really surprised at all. One time she threw her dinner across the room because she didn't like it, she was sent to her room for the rest of the night. A few years later, Junior started 2nd grade, he was very interested in Automail. He always watched as Winry was working on Edwards leg. He said he wants to be just like Mommy when he grows up. How precious. Little Trisha has been interested in Alchemy Just like her father. I remember one night Ed was reading Trisha a bed time story on Equivalent Exchange. No joke. Little Joseph has been interested in Cats. Playing with little Squishy everyday with Junior. I swear he looks more like Al everyday. Al gave most of his childhood clothes to Joseph just so it won't be too tedious to buy clothes, now it makes him look even more like Al, just with dirty blond hair. Fast forward 3 years later. Junior graduated elementary school, the same day that Squishy the cat died. Yeah, hit by a car. He was crying for a few days. We told him we can get another, He said no. That's when his innocence was gone. He was more on his own, more independent. He still is a nice son. and we still love him. Edward is like a new person now, He cut his ponytail, and had the same hairdo when he was a kid. Winry thought it would be more sexy if he cut his hair. He still kept his antenna though. Joseph, still Als angel. He is achieving huge success in school, and won the honor roll as well. Trisha was one of the cool kids at school with serious anger management one time she slapped Joseph for not sharing toys. What a sassy girl. After the kids graduated High School, Junior went on to be a successful Automail mechanic and received a 5,000 check in expert automail engineering. Well he did learn from the best Automail mechanic in Amestris. Trisha was a state Alchemist they called her the Whirlwind Alchemist. Still sassy. Joseph's smarts promotes him to Colonel. The little genius of the family. Katrina and Alphonse were sooo proud of him.

Ed: Its just us left, the kids are out of the house and have new lives of their own. It feels lonely,

Winry: Yeah, its just us now.

Katrina: They grow up sooo fast.

Al: I know.

Me: Its heartbreaking.

Ed: We still have our memories chest. Wanna reminisce?

Me: Yeah.

We were going through are memories and our kids memories.

Ed: Look, its Juniors first wrench, which is also Winry's first wrench.

Me: Heres some Alchemy books you used to read to Trisha at night.

Ed: Ha! yeah.

Al: I found my son's High School Diploma.

Katrina: And I have his special blankie. he slept with it every night and it's still in good condition.

Me: He used to bring the blankie over to the park, because he was afraid of slides. His blanket protected him.

Ed: Junior was the sweetest one, he was a craver for hugs.

Winry: He sure loved hugs. Everyday it was always a good morning hug from Junior.

Ed: It kinda got annoying.

Winry: Ed, don't say that.

Ed: Hey, i'm being honest.

Winry: Well sometimes honesty can hurt people.

Ed: Sorry babe.

Me: Its really weird, we both met at young ages, now we are a family together.

Winry: Say Leo, you are the only one in this room without a wife. like myself and Katrina. How come you don't have a lover?

Me: I wanted to focus on my career as a movie actor. I achieved that goal. I've been in over 20 movies. And since Television is getting popular now, i've been asked numerous time to star in television shows and radio interviews. No offense but having a wife would just get in the way of everything. Im a very persuasive person.

Winry: Very interesting, and im really happy for your success.

Me: Thanks Winry. Besides, i love each and every one of you, because we are a family.

Al: You're soo sweet Leo.

Me: And you Al, you are in your mid forties, and still have your innocence. You sill have those beautiful eyes And Katrina, you will be my sister till the end. You still look young, And like you said, its not How old you are, it's how young you feel.

Katrina: Awwwww I love you brother!

Me: I love you too sis, And Edward. you are still my Best Friend forever, like you said back then.

Ed: Stop it Leo, i don't feel like crying.

Me: Everybody, group hug.

*Group Hug*

Me: Say Ed, how do you get that piece of hair to stick straight up like that? You never did awnser that question.

Ed: Well i was just born with it.

*Doorbell Rings*

Winry: Let me get it.

She opens the door and was stunned on who it was. Turns out it was her children

Edward Elric Jr: 27 Years Old

Trisha Elric: 26 Years Old

Joseph Andrews Elric: 24 Years Old

Winry: OH MY GOD WELCOME HOME!

*Everyone rushes to the door.*

Katrina: Welcome home my baby.

Al: Welcome home son.

Me: You two look like sooooooo much alike.

Al: Yeah, i know.

Winry: So, how is the Automail business?

Junior: Awesome! All thanks to you.

Winry: Thats my boy!

Ed: There's my little state Alchemist, how it going? you never called.

Trisha: Im doing fine. They call me the the Whirlwind Alchemist.

Ed: You are truly daddys little girl! I love you so much.

Trisha: I love you too, but quit treating me like i'm a child.

Ed: Oh sorry.

Winry: Its been years, Why are you suddenly here on short notice?

Junior: We want to spend Christmas and New Years here in Resembool as a family.

Winry: Awwwwwww Thats so sweet of you.

And that we did, we spent the entire Christmas and New Years together as a family. It was the most happiest days of my life. We took a trip over to Rush Valley to check out Juniors Automail shop. Winry enjoyed it the most. We saw what Trisha can do with Alchemy, It was impressive. Edward was going crazy for it. Everything was absolutely perfect. Until everything was slipping away fast, and i mean fast. Katrina and Alphonse were getting sick simultaneously. On their last day on earth, Al and Katrina were holding hands next to each other. Edward took it hard. He couldn't stand the sight of his brother dying.

Ed: *Sniff* Im gonna miss you Bro! Its been Awesome being your big brother for all these years. I...I...Love you Al.

Al: *Cough* I love you too brother. Here's something to remember me by.

It was his Armor helmet and stuffed kitty that Leo gave him when he was little.

Ed: Im gonna be leaving soon, I love you. Goodbye brother.

Al gave a soft smile.

Al: See you in the future brother!

I still remember the last words Al and Katrina said right before they died.

Al: Hold my hand tight, and we will be together forever.

Katrina: Where will the heavens take us Honey?

Al: Somewhere where we will be happy forever.

Katrina: I love you Sweetie pie.

Yup, thats it. I guess we are all growing old huh? My sister passed away with Al. Me Winry and Edward are the last. The kids have been gone for a long time now. Its getting lonely. Edward died of natural causes, and Winry died of Lung Cancer. Thats it. I'm the only one left! Im all alone! The kids were far away in it would be hard to see them again. I cry everyday, the pain is too much for me to bare. Everyone i knew, goes away in the End. Mom, Dad, Mrs Miller, Alphonse, Sister, Edward, Winry. Im alone. Its like a cure you have to live with for the rest of your life. I have no one to support me, I can't do everything on my own. All the money is gone, my contract with the movie industry has been terminated. The house is about to go because i can't pay all the bills. I'm not going to lay out on the streets, the dark and lonely streets. If only i had the kids, but they are too busy with other personal and important stuff, so i can't blame them, i just want them to dream and be happy, I don't want them to see me like this. A state of depression. I grabbed the gun from my closet and killed myself. I shot myself in the head. It was too much. There i am dead in a pool of my own blood. A broken dream, my depression spilling out on the tiled floor, the mirror is covered in blood spots. 1 Week later Trisha, Junior, and Joseph went to our graves. The last of the stuff is getting hauled out of the house. Junior insisted that they should spare the giant treasure chest of all our memories. They all carried 5 special urns with our ashes. They dragged the chest of memories in front of our graves. From the tons of family photos, to the golden transmuted crowns. They set the urns on top of the chest of memories, and set it there forever. Our graves were all together! All 5 in a row. Our remains were right next to each other were never separated, I finally got what i wanted. Were back together in the kingdom in the sky. The 3 children said their final goodbyes before living separate lives away from Amestris. All of them are married and have children. They all left the graveyard as the beautiful sun sets over the sky.

THE END 


End file.
